Nadia One-Shots
by Money100
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots that you guys can send in. No plot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. this is my new story, followed after Naida and Sibling Fears. it's not really a story, but i bunch of one-shots. you tell me what you want to see in a one-shot about Nadia and her growing up and stuff. It could be about anything you guys what. But here are the rules.**

**1\. It could be any rating you want. just read the warning at the begining of the chapter.**

**2\. Let me know what you guys what to see in the one-shot.**

**3\. Any charecters you wanna use, you have to ask. and if you want a charecter used in the story, just let me know.**

**4\. Let me know the rating.**

**just remeber this (blind-ish). Nadia is albino, really small for her age, has blue fur, and red eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Okay, I decided to do another story with the characters from my first other fics called 'Sibling Fears' and 'Nadia'. These are just gonna be a bunch of one-shots. They're not gonna be in order as Nadia grow up. They're just gonna be random stuff that I come up with. Okay guys, let's begin. **

**Story 1: Lilly plays With Nadia**

Early one morning, in a cave not far from a lake. Lay a hard of random animals. They were just relaxing in and around a cave. The two sabers in the hard had just had their second child a few days ago. The kitten was sleeping in her mother's arms. Their first child was was resting on her father's back. The possums and sloth were standing over the tigress's arms, trying to wake up the tiny cub.

"C'mon, wake up."

Shira sighed.

"Guys, if you don't leave her alone, I'll rip your heads off."

The trio screamed and ran off. Unfortunately, the loud screams woke the poor baby up. She started crying her eyes out. Nadia had just opened her eyes a few days ago. Nadia looked around her, trying to find the people that woke her up. When she saw her mother's face, she started mewing. Shira nuzzled the kitten to try and keep her calm. Nadia stopped crying and suggled into he mother's fur. But when she saw Lilly, she started mewing in happiness. She loved seeing the faces of her family. She reached up her tiny paws to try and touch her sister. Shira noticed this and smiled down at her daughter.

"I think she wants to play with you."

Shira said. Lilly just grunted. She really didn't want to play with the little furball. That thing was annoying from the start. I cried every night, it crawled everywhere. The thing just squirmed way too much. Shira sighed. She knew Lilly hated her sister, but she wanted the two to get along. After all, Nadia was gonna ve around for a long time.

"Lilly, just play with your sister for once, please?"

Lilly shook her head.

"No. I don't want to. She squirms too much."

"You squirmed just as much as she does."

"I still don't want to play with her."

Shira realied that she was gonna have to tae matters in to her own paws. She stood up and looked at Lilly.

"well ya now what? You don't have a choice. Play with Nadia."

Shira said as she walked off into the woods. Diego soon woke up and followed her. The other herd member went off to go do other stuff. It was only Lilly and Nadia left ing thet clearing. Lilly looked at her baby sister.

"now what?"

She asked the baby. Nadia didn't respond. She just crawled over to her sister and rested her head on Lilly's stomach.

"hey, get off."

Lilly said before she shooved her sister off of her. Nadia looked at her, eyes brinmed with tears. Lokky looked at her.

"oh no. please don't cry. Please don't cry."

Lilly pleaded. But it was to late. The kitten started screaming her eyes out. Lilly started to panic. She didn't know how to stop her from crying. Then she remembered what her mother did to stop Nadia from crying. First she would try and cradle her in her arms. So, lilly did just that. That seemed to sort of work, for a little bit. Then Nadia went back to crying. What else would her mother do? Feed her? Yeah, like that was going to happen. Then she thought of her sister's favorite toy. It wasn't really a toy. It was just a vine she found a new days ago. Lilly grabbed the vine and held ut up to Naida's face. Nadia sniffed a few times before trying to grab the vine with her tiny kitten paws. Lilly looked at her in wonder. It was actually kinda pathetic. Watching a cub try and grab something she couldn't really see.

"You know you're annoying."

Lilly said as she put the vine down. Naiad looked up at her sister. She crawled over to Lilly's paw and rrested her head on her paw. Lilly looked dowdn at her sister. She rapped one paw around the cub and pulled her close.

'Meeeeeew!'

Naiad said before she decided she was bored and crawled over to the vine and started pawing ar it. Lilly chuckled.

"You wanna play with that, don't ya"

Nadia turned to her sister's voice and mewed again. Lilly sighed and grabed the vine and held it up to Naida's face. Lilly chuckled again. She was actually atarting to enjoy this. She found herself thinking about another game for her baby sister to play with. She put the vine down and lie on her stomach. She spread her forelegs around Nadia. Nadia looked at her in confusion. Lilly then covered her eys and faced Nadia.

"Where's the baby."

Nadia looked around fanticly.

"There she is."

Lilly said as she uncovered her eyes. Nadia laughed she liked this game. She didn't know the point of the game, bt it was fun. Lilly did it a few more times. Nadia was really enjoything this game. When lilly looked at her, Nadia put her own teeny tiny paws on her own eyes and did the same thing. Lillly laghed and they played this game for a good while. Until Nadia started to get tired. Nadia yawned and curled up into a tiny ball and fell asleep. Lilly siled at her sister and curled herself around her and also fell asleep.

_Hours later_

Shira walked back into the clearing to check up on her children. When she got there, she couldn't believe what she saw. She ran off to get Diego. When the two arrived, they noth smiled at their children.

"Aww, now that's adorable."

Shira said. Diego smiled at her.

"Yeah. Lets bring them inside. I see rain clouds."

Shira nodded and carried Lilly insdie while Diego carried Nadia. The two cubs dreaming of playing wit each other.

**Okay guys. Hoped you guys liked it. It was short and I did want to add a little more, but couldn't really figure out how to add more. Alright, if you guys want me to do more of these oneshots, let me know. Just tell me what you want in your oneshot. Peace out reads. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. it's been some time since I posted something. Iv'e got like, a million tests to take. Anyway yeah. All these oneshots aren't going in order. I'm just making them up as I go along. In this one, Nadia is a few weeks old and is starting to go to play school. Anyway, let's get started. I don't own Ice Age. You can send me stuff you want me to write about Naida if you want. If you guys are still reading this. Okay, here we go…**

**Story 2: Nadia's First Day at Play School.**

"C'mon sweatie. It's not going to be that bad."

Shira had been talking to her youngest daughter to try and get her to go to play school. It was a group that was formed on the island by a bunch of other parents. Shira didn't want to send her daughter at first, but realized that she could get some sleep while her daughter was having fun.

"No Mommy! I'm not going!"

Shira sighed for the thousandth time that morning. Diego came in and saw his mate and daughter. He walked over to them and nuzzled Shira.

"She's still refusing?"

Shira nodded. Diego walked over to Nadia and picked her up by the svruff of her neck. Shira looked at him in concern.

"What are you doing to her?"

Shira asked. Diego turned and put Nadia down on the ground.

"Look, Shira. If she's gonna go off on her own one day, we need to train her not to depend so much on us all the time."

Shira nodded and walked over to Nadia. She picked her up and walked over to where the play school was being held. When she go there, she saw another female saber. Much younger then her. She had an orange pelt with the oddest purple eyes Shira had ever seen. She walked over to her.

"Kiyoko, right?"

Kiyoko nodded.

"Yes, and this must be Nadia."

Kiyoko bent down to Nadia's level.

"Hey there little one."

Nadia didn't respond. She clung to her mother's leg tightly. Shira nozzled her daughter and licked the top of her head.

"Mommmy, don't leave me."

Shira felt sorry for having to leave her youngest daughter behind. But she knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry lilly one. Mommy's gonna be right back, okay? Kiyoo will take good care of you."

Shira nuzzled her daughter one last time fand walked away. Kiyoko looked at Nadia.

"C'mon Nadai. Let's go meet the others, okay?"

Nadia didn't respond. She just followed Kiyoko. They made it to a group of cubs, all a little onder then Nadia.

"Okay everyone. Now that we're all here, lets share our names with each other. I'll start. I'm Kiyoko."

One of the cubs, bigger then the rest, started laughing at her name.

"You're name sounds weird."

He said. Kiyoko looked at him.

"Yes. It does sound weird. But we don't laugh at other peoples' names."

Kiyoko said in a soft and gentle voice. Then she turned to Nadia.

"Do you wanna say your name?"

Nadia shook her head.

"I want my mommy."

Nadia said before she started crying. She then ran off and hid in a tiny log. Kiyoko looked at the other kids.

"Why don't you guys go play with each other while go talk to her."

The children cheered and ran off to play. Kiyoko walked off fand found Nadia hiding in the tiny log.

"Nadia? What's wrong?"

Nadia started crying again.

"I want my mommy. I wanna go home."

Kiyoko knew how the cub felt. She pulled the little cub close to her.

"Don't worry little one. No one will hurt you. Plus, you'll see your mommy later. Alright?"

Nadia looked up at Kiyoko.

"You promise?"

Kiyoko smiled.

"I promise."

Kiyoko promised as she held the cub closer to her.

"Come on. Let's go lay with the others, alright?"

Nadia nodded and followed Kiyoko over to the other cubs.

"Guys, can Nadia play?"

The other cubs looked at her and blinked. One of the cubs walked up to her and studied her.

"What's wrong wiith her fur? It looks blue."

Another cub walked up to them and looked at Nadia's eyes.

"And her eyes are red."

The cub that had made fun of Kiyoko's name walked up to them.

"And she's tiny."

Nadia backed away at the light of the other cubs. Kiyoko saw Naida shrink down in fear. She looked at the other cubs.

"She's just different then you guys. But that doesn't mean that we treat her differently, right Yuki?"

She turned to Yuki. Yuki odded and put his head down in shame.

"How wants to play a game?"

Kiyoko said in her softest voice. All the kids cheered exept for Nadia. She just walked off to play with some building blocks. As Nadai was playing with the building blocks, she looked over at the other cubs playing a game with Kiyoko she wanted to play, but everyone was much bigger then her. She sighed and went right back to playing. After a few minutes of playing, she felt something slam into her, bocking her and her block tower over.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Yaaaahhhh!"

Nadia didn't have a chance to move out of the way in time, and she fell right on her block tower. She heard laughter above her and started to cry. The laughter had stopped and she felt someone staring at her.

"Hey, are…are you okay?"

It was Yuki. He had scared her. Nadia looked up at Yuki and shook her head.

"C'mon, I was only playing a joke. Look, I even let you do the same to me."

Nadia wasn't in the mood to play anymore. She just wanted her mother. She looked back down to the ground. Yuki walked over to her and belt down so that their faces were right next to each other.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it would be fun. Can you forgive me?"

Nadia looked at him. She didn't know anything about sympathy yet, but she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Oka…"

She whispered. Yuki smiled and helped her up on her feet. Yuki looked at her.

"hHey, why is your fur look almost blue?"

Nadia just shrugged.

"I don't know."

She whispered. She didn't quite trust Yuki. She was so much smaller then him. He could easily lay on her and crush her.

"C'mon, I can help you build your tower again."

Yuki started to get some pieces and started building. Nadia stared at him before taking one block and staking it up on another. As she did this, there was one question that was on the back of her mind.

"Yuki, why are ou so much bigger then the other cubs?"

Yuki looked at her.

"It's because I'm a liger."

Nadia stared at him blankly.

"What's a liger?"

She asked. Yuki just shrugged.

"Dunno. Hey, where do you want this block?"

Nadia pointed to a spot. And Yuki put the block down as carefully as he could. But he knocked some other blocks that were under some other blocks and the tower fell over. Yuki looked at Nadia. She started to laugh. Afte a few minutes, Yuki started laughing to. Kiyoko walked over to the two children.

"I see you two are having fun."

Yuki walked beside Nadia and threw his arm around her.

"Yeah. This is my new friend."

He said, squishing Nadia between his chest and forearm. Nadia started to squirm.

"Dy you mind? I couldn't only a quarter of your size."

Yuki smiled.

"Grow a little, IttyBitty."

Kiyoko smiled at the two cubs, happy to see them as good friends.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but Nadia's mother is here."

The two cubs groaned.

"Do I hae to go?"

Nadia squealed. Kiyoko nodded.

"I'm sorry Nadia."

Nadia nodded and followed Kiyoko to where her mother was waiting. She turned to see Yuki running up to her with something in his mouth. He ran u[ to her and gave her a flower. He smiled at her.

"Bye."

He said before running away with another group od cubs. Nadia picked up the flower and sniffed it. She smiled before putting the flower in her mouth and running up to her mother, who was waiting for her.

"Hey Nadia."

Shira said while nuzzling her daughter. Nadia nuzzled her mother. The two walked off. Nadia talked about the things she did and about he new friend Yuki. Shira smiled, happy that her daughter was going to be fine away from her for a few hours, just like she'd hope she would. And the flower that Yuki gave her daughter, told Shira that Nadia had found a great friend.

**Well that's it. These one shota are not in order. And the rating of the oneshot matters, not what it says on the story discription. Anyway, you guys met Yuki. His original name was going to be Finn, but I changed it. So yeah. Okay that's it. If you guys have a suggestion you want me to do just let me know. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll. okay I don't think anyone's reading this story, but I'll just put this chapter up. I'm still willing to read reviews that you guys send in. And still opened to ideas for more one-shots. On this one, we go back to when Nadia is a two month old baby and is learning how to talk. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**_WARNING: Contains child torture and abuse. _**

**_RATING: T for the warning above._**

Story 4: Nadia Speaks

It was just an ordinary day on the island. Birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, the air was smelling of beautiful flowers, and the day was really beautiful. Animals walked around and play without a care in the world.

"Whaaaaaa! Whaaaaaa!"

Lilly opened her eyes, she looked over to where the sound came from. Sure enough, she found her mother, cradling baby Nadia. Nadia was crying her eyes out.

"Moooom!"

Lilly wined.

"Sorry Lilly. She won't stop crying."

Lilly stood up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong with her?"

Lilly asked. Shira sighed.

"I don't know. As soon as your father left, she started crying." 

Lilly sighed.

"Maybe she's hungry?"

Shira's eyes lit up.

"You think so?"

Lilly nodded. Shira smiled and placed Nadia next to her stomach. Nadia started nursing right away. Shira smiled.

"Thank you Lilly."

"Whatever."

Lilly muttered as she walked back to her sleeping spot. Shira sighed. She knew Lilly wasn't going to exept Nadia into the family for a long time. She looked at Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, would you like to spend some time with Nadia? I have to go somewhere with your father."

Lilly grunted.

"Whatever..."

Lilly plopped down. Shira knew her daughter wasn't happy, but she was smiling on the inside. After Nadia was done with her meal, Shira stood up and walked out of the cave. But Nadia started crying right away. Shira sighed and walked back to her crying daughter.

"I'll be back, Nadia. Mommy just has to do something."

Nadia stopped crying and licked her mother's muzzle.

"I love you too Nadia. Lilly's gonna watch you. Be good for her, okay."

"_Mew?_"

Nadia had no idea what her mother was saying, but she just respond the best way she could. Shira smiled and walked over to her oldest daughter.

"Bye Lilly. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine."

Shira nuzzled her mother.

"I love you Lilly."

Shira said in her soft voice. Lilly just grunted and pulled away from her mother. Shira sighed and walked out of the cave. Nadia looked around. She couldn't see much, but she saw a blurry image of her sister lying in the back of the cave. She started crawling over to her sister, mewing as she did so. When she _finally _made it to Lilly's body, Lilly shot up and started running to the entrance of the cave.

"THALIA!"

Lilly shouted. And sure enough, Thalia was standing in the cave entrance. With her two brothers. Nadia looked from the spot her sister was to her sister in confusion. Then she cane face to face with Thalia's brothers.

"Hi Nadia."

They both said at the same time. They had creepy smiles on their faces.

"_Mew?_"

Nadia respond. Siegfried looked back at the two girls. They looked at him.

"Whatch her for a little. We're going out for some girl time."

Lilly said as the two started on their way out of the cave. Nadia started mewing out to her older sister. She was about to crawl to the entrance, when she felt pressure on her tail. How did somebody manage to grab her tail? She had a _extremely _tiny tail. Nadia looked behind her, only to find Siegfried holding her tail between his claws.

"You're not going anywhere. We're gonna have great fun."

Nadia mewed as the two dragged her to the back of the cave.

"Stop crying!"

Gunther shouted to Nadia. The baby cried louder.

"Whaaa! Whaaa!"

Siegfried grabbed Nadia's tail and help her up in the air. Gunther walked over to her and started poking her. She swung in the air. The two brothers took her outside and tied her to a tree.

"Now what?"

Gunther asked his brother. Siegfried thought about it for a minute.

"Let's try and drown her."

The two brothers smiled evilly and started to drag Nadia to the nearby lake. They through her in the water. Nadia started drowning right away. The two got in the water with her. They wanted to see her struggle. So they started picking her up and throwing her back in the water. She struggled and screamed for someone. But no one came.

"Whaaaaaa! Whaaaaaa! Ma, ma, Mama! Mama!"

Nadia screamed in horror as she was thrown in the water again.

"No one can here you! You're pathetic!"

Gunther shouted to the tiny child.

"MAMA, MAMA!"

She shouted again and again. The two brothers just ignored her. They soon started holding her under the water. Nadia struggled and screamed. A few minutes went by before the two for others heard a loud roar.

"Ah crap. Let's get outta' here!"

The two got out of the water and ran off. But they left Nadia in the water. Before they could get very far, the brothers were stopped by a furious Shira. She ran over to the water and grabbed her daughter out of the water. Nadia cried as she buried herself in her mother's fur.

"What the heck were you doing?!"

Shira shout with anger only a mother could have. The twins looked at her, scared out of their fur.

"We didn't mean to."

"Yeah. We were just having-"

"Fun? You think drowning an innocent child is fun?"

"Well, I mean-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Shira shouted. The two boys ran off, screaming for their mother. Shira looked down at her daughter.

"Mama."

Shira smiled widly.

"Hey Nadia. You finally spoke."

Nadia nodded.

"Mama, tired..."

Shira nuzzled her daughter.

"I know little one. You rest, I'll take you home, and then I have to talk to your sister."

Shira said the last part with anger. Nadia went to sleep and the two went home. Nadia asleep, unaware of the punishments her mother was going to give to her older daughter. But whatever they were, Nadia didn't care. Right now, she was in a field of flowers and birds, happy and safe.

**I'm done guys. That's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. You can send ideas for this story if you want. Anyway, I think that's enough talking.**

**Nadia: Wait, so I'm ****_still _****a baby?**

**Me: What the heck! Get out!**

**Nadia: Fine. Me and Yuki have...stuff to do.**

**Yuki: Yeah. We're starting a family.**

**Shira: No! Not over my dead body.**

**Me: Okay then. Anyway, you guys leave a review, and I'll try to calm Shira down. Bye guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in years. I just thought nobody was interested. But a review changed my mind. So, here's the beck chapter. Thank you Dream1990. This one's for you.**

"I hate you!"

"I hate you even more!"

Two waters shouted back and fourth to each other.

"I wish you weren't my sister!"

Nadia shouted.

"You think I wanted you here?! I wish you would die!"

Lilly shouted. Nadia looked at her sister.

"Fine then. I know when I'm not wanted."

Nadia said before walking out of the herd's cave.

"Good! Nobody likes you!"

Lilly shouted after her sister. Nadia didn't turn back. She just ran faster. Lilly sighed and lay down, preparing to take a nap.

"Hey Lilly. Can you tell me why you and your sister were fighting?"

Diego asked as he walked in and Lau beside his daughter.

"Nothing."

Lilly said as she turned her head away from her father.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Lilly said nothing."

"Wanna talk about it? I won't get angry."

Diego said. Lilly sighed.

"Fine. It was about who was better. I just told her the truth, and she started yelling about how it wasn't true. And-"

"Nadia's right."

"So you're siding with her?"

Lilly asked angrily.

"MoNmouth. What I mean was that none of you is better then the other."

"Your father's right."

Shira said as she walked in the cave.

"You're both wonderful to the both of us. And we love you both equally."

Lilly looked at her parents.

"But Nadia's messed up. She can't hunt, she can't fight. She's helpless."

Lilly said.

"Yes she is somewhat helpless, but we still love her. Just as much as we love you."

Shira said as she sat down beside her mate and daughter. Lilly sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Wanna apologise to your sister?"

Lilly nnodde.

"But… I don't know where she is. She just ran away."

Diego and Shira sighed.

"Okay. Let's go lol for her."

Lilly and her parents began looking for the youngest member of their family.

…

Lilly looked around some burger.

"NaNdia, where are you?"

She asked. The three had separated to see if they could find Nadia faster. So far, no luck.

"Nadia please come out?"

Lilly said softly. She continued walking unroll she heard st of crying in a bush. Lilly sighed.

"Nadia?"

She looked under the burger, and sure enough, the little cub was there.

" Nadia. Thank the gods we found you. Are you alright?"

Lilly asked.

"Go away."

Nadia said as she turned her head away. Lilly sighed.

"I'm sorry. For what I said. Mom and Dad do love you."

Nadia looked up at her sister.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. As ND I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Lilly said as sheloked to the ground sadly. Nadia dried her tears away with her paw.

tO rally?"

She asked. Lilly nodded.

"Yeah."

Nadia smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you."

Lilly smiled at her sister.

"Yeah. Whatever. Now, can you please let go? Mom and Dad might see."

Nadia nodded and let go of her sister.

"C'mon. We should probably get back."

that two sisters nodded and began heading home.

…

Two sabers smiled as they watched the two sisters leave the bush.

"I think we did good."

Shira said. Diego nodded.

"Agreed. C'mon, let's go home."

And the two savers went home, happy that their daughtershad finally settled their differences.

**Okay done. Sorry it's short, but it's something, right? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and stuff. Bye!**


End file.
